


A New Addition

by jynx



Series: Let's Make Some Music [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, that's all you get, thorin the country singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has an announcement to make at a concert</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Addition

Thorin stood on stage, his guitar slung over his chest, arms cradling it close. Behind him stood Frerin on the bass guitar with Dis at her keyboards, both of them waiting on him. Thorin took a deep breath and reached out, adjusting his mic.

“I have some news,” he announced. “Alexis, my amazing and gorgeous wife, had some wonderful news for me four months ago. We’ve kept it quiet but someone caught a picture of us a few days ago. My sister helped me finish this song, probably because she’s a mother and knows how to put these feelings into words.”

There was some cheering from the crowd.

Thorin cleared his throat. “So, without further jaw flapping. Lexi, this is for you and for the littlest Durin.”

Off to the side of the stage Thorin could see Fili and Kili jumping and flailing excitedly as they watched them. Thorin shook his head and started strumming and singing. There was nothing better, sometimes, than a country song to bring a family together.


End file.
